Watching
by Herszel
Summary: Short oneshot again. Romy.


**Disclaimer: Stil… yep, still, no one's mine. **

**A/N: **

Nothing has changed, English still isn't my first language, so there's a lot of mistakes. But I guess that you'll understand ;P

Anyway, I know that I should probably write some new chapters to my stories, but… well… I'm lazy and I am a slave of my muse. I can write only what she wants. And now she wanted this oneshot. Anyhow, just read it and enjoy if you want ;)

* * *

Remy was watching her every day. Since he'd left her.

He was watching her, when she was waking up. She always looked gorgeous at the morning. Sweet smile on her pink lips and gaze of jade sleepy eyes. In these moments, Remy would give up everything, just to wake up with her, saying how much he loved doing that. But of course, he couldn't.

He was watching her, when she was talking with others. Hearing her voice with that lovely southern accent made Remy's knees melt. Remy's! We are talking about Remy LeBeau! The Remy LeBeau... You got it, hm? Anyway... He wanted so badly just to answer her, but... as always, he couldn't. His words weren't able to reach her ears. So close, but yet, so far.

He was watching her when she was laughing. That beautiful melodic laugh of her. It's always made him smile, even when he wasn't in such a good mood. It's something in her, in a way she talks, smiles and laughs, something that made your problems go away.

He was watching her when she was crying. Remy knew that mostly he was the cause of this. But he couldn't hug her, he couldn't tell her that everything will be alright, he couldn't comfort her. He couldn't do anything about that. He could only watch her.

He was watching her, when she was fighting. She was a warrior fighting against the evil. The Rogue, the Warrior, The Love of His Life.

He was watching her always... He had followed her every step. But she... she didn't know. She could feel his presence, somewhere in her heart, but she couldn't see him, hear him or feel his touch.

Remy remembered perfectly well, when she had tried to move on and arrange her life. With other man. Even then he was watching her, even though it made his heart ache. He was watching them, when they kissed, hugged and made love. His heart was breaking in half every time she was saying the Other how much he loved him.

Soon they had broken up. Remy's heart was almost dancing from happiness, because he was the reason of their break up. Rogue still loves him. In that moment, Remy more than always wanted to hug her and whispered to her ear that he loves her too. But he couldn't. He could only watch her.

Years were passing and Remy was still watching her, no matter what she was doing. He was watching her always. Always.

He was watching her when she got sick, laying on a hospital bed, paler than usual with dark rings round her now misty eyes. He was sitting near her, but she couldn't see him. He was holding her hand, but she couldn't feel it. Sometimes she was delirious. She was seeing things. Seeing him. He'd known that it wasn't possible. Still, her yells, her begs to hug her, were breaking his heart.

He was watching her when she was dying. He heard as her yells had become quieter and quieter. It was always the same word. A name rather. His name. But again, he couldn't do anything but watching.

Finally, he was watching her funeral. Her friends. His friends. Everyone was crying. Not him. He didn't have to. He was happy.

"Hi, sugah" he heard from behind him. He turned around. There she was. His Rogue. His Love.

She was as beautiful as always, or even more. Jade eyes were shining from happiness. Long auburn hair with unique white streak were falling at her pale shoulders. Wide grin appeared on her luscious pink lips. She was dressed in white ethereal dress, which Remy recognize effortlessly.

"Finally, _chere_, coulda t'ought dat y' are enjoyin' yo' time wit'out ol' Remy too much" he answered smoothly. Like always.

"Sugah, yah know thaht Ah'm truly happy only with yah" she replied and approached him. They joined their hands.

"I know, chere, I know" he whispered.

They were standing together. Finally. Forever.

_Remy & Anna_

_LeBeau_

_1960 1965_

_-_

_1991 1999_

_

* * *

_

**Like it? Hm? Then show me how much… There's one way to do that. And I guess that y'all know that way ;) (review :P)**


End file.
